bswwrobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Cohen
"Heyy! What could /possibly/ go wrong?" - Sean, moments before disaster Appearance As a young teen, the boy always suited himself with a scruffy type look , with messy fawn brown hair and a scrunched up face. And to this day , he still carries through with this look - however now with an unshaved and scruffy stubble, messy brown hair and a pair of most-likely broken pair of glasses seated at the end of a small-ish nose and covering a pair of bright, ocean blue eyes. Personality Sean was a very loud, chaotic and stereotypical Gryffindor. He had a lot of confidence in things he done, along with a lion-hearted personality , loyal to those who deserved it and always offering support to those in need. He was a very cocky boy around his 14-17 years, this striving up after he'd included himself into a group that decided to become pests and dig into little minor things around the castle - often labelling them as 'missions'. Missions could be anything up from climbing a tree in the forbidden forest to completely breaking into a Professors office. He'd had many run-ins with the Headmaster at the time, Anubis Thorn, however always seemed to dodge the bullet of being expelled. Somehow. Backstory Sean grew up in a rough background, living in a dodge part in Cork - Ireland. His father was incredibly heavy-handed and often physically abused his son - whereas his mother was typically known to abuse drugs in the same household. This friction between the two parents often rubbed off on the young boy at the time, who began spending the majority of his time getting into trouble around the town itself, until both parents decided to split up for the 'Good Of Their Son', despite it already being incredibly clear the priority in the family was indeed , not their child. Placed between both houses, Sean soon found himself placed in a new house with his mothers new boyfriend - who already had 4 daughters all older than him by 3+ years. Sean's reckless and 'irritating' behaviour instantly clashed with their rather whiney and demanding habits. Once making an imprint of his behaviour and the weird little things he could do if he'd put his mind to it , or not , Sean was accepted into Hogwarts , going on behind his parents' backs on a lot of his journeys. He was sorted into Gryffindor, despite being a sheepish child throughout the first few months of his time at Hogwarts , though opened his eyes when befriending trouble maker Joseph Thomas and student Joe Blood. The 3 of them formed a strong friendship that grew throughout the years, Joseph and Sean acting a lot like partners in crime and often got into tons of mischief and predicaments by their strong-minded and stubborn personality that clashed a lot. Throughout the years, Sean also befriended Faith Myers and youngest student - Eli Omand , in which the 5 formed a group called The Mystery Gang™ , which went through on little missions together to stir trouble and express their boredom after school hours (curfew). '- needa add about Joseph getting yeeted lol -'